Conventional hand-held, pre-inking ink stampers, like that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,398 issued to MacNeil, have a handle fixed to a platen holding an ink stamp die on the bottom of the platen. The platen is mounted within a frame or cover with an open bottom. The handle is positioned above the frame so that pushing the handle downward pushes the platen and stamp die downward and toward the open bottom of the frame in position to stamp whatever surface the frame bottom is abutting.
The pre-inking stampers, however, are limited because they can only provide a single stamping surface at one end of the stamper. A stamp die providing a different design or color needs to be provided by a separate stamper or the present stamper must be disassembled and reassembled with the new desired stamp die.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held ink stamper that provides more than one stamp die in order to provide alternative stamp designs or colors on a single ink stamper without the need for disassembly of the ink stamper.
These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following specification.